The Ghost of Dean's Past
by sams1ra
Summary: A Wee!Dean oneshot that will evetually grow up into a story. Fluff, for now.


Disclaimer: Ahh… if only I owned the Wee!Chesters… or the Winchesters… or, you know… anything related to the show…

A/N: This will eventually be a story, I hope. I know where I want this to go, I just don't have a plot just yet, so for now, this is a oneshot.

The Ghost of Dean's Past

Prologue

Lawrence, Kansas, 1979

"Oh, John, look! I bet Dean's gonna love that, won't you honey? You wanna see the funny clown?" Mary asked, laughing as her little boy's grip on his father tightened. "Come on, baby, come to Mommy." Mary cajoled, but Dean just lay his head on his father's broad shoulder.

"I think someone's getting tired." John smiled, rubbing circles on his son's back, rocking him gently and kissing his soft, baby hair.

"Oh, you had a long day, didn't you baby?" Mary kissed her son's forehead, snatching the pacifier out of his mouth and smiling at Dean's sleepy protest. "You want this?" she asked, holding the pacifier in front of the baby. Dean reached for it, only to have it snatched away again. He looked at his mother with a confused look, and reached for his pacifier again, whimpering. Mary dangled it in front of him again only to snatch it away again, laughing as her son giggled, figuring out it was some sort of game. She repeated it one last time before kissing him again and putting the pacifier in his mouth.

"Great." John said dryly. "You woke him up." Mary smiled mischievously at him and shrugged.

"He has to eat in half an hour anyway." She said, taking Dean from his father.

"You just want to show him off." John said with a smile, putting his arms around his wife and child.

"I want to show the both of you off." Mary corrected him, kissing her husband and then making a face. "I think someone needs a new diaper." She looked at Dean. "What do you say, Dean? Someone need a diaper change?" she asked in a singsong voice, making Dean laugh. "John,"

"Hey, you wanted to hold him, you change his diaper." John said quickly, raising his hands and taking a step back. Mary glared at him before bursting in laughter, making John smile.

"I think we left the diapers in the car. Would you mind?" she asked. John looked around him. It was a long way to the car, and there were too many people around.

"All right, but you two stay here." He said, and then stooped down to look at his son. "No running off to play with the doggies and no jumping out of Mommy's hands to catch the balloons, okay?" he asked, but the only answer he got was a joyous laughter. "Okay then." John conceded, kissing the top of Mary's head. "You two stay here?" she nodded at him, and then chided their son for trying to climb out of her hands.

"We'll be by the balloon guy." Mary said. Dean seemed to really like balloons. John nodded and headed back out of the park, back to the car to get the diaper bag. The weather was nice and breezy for the season, getting cooler after the long, hot summer. The park was definitely a good idea, John thought to himself as he made his way back. It was packed, though. Some kid was having a birthday, and the place was full of kids and balloons and animals and clown and so, so many people. But Dean seemed to be loving it. Thinking of his ten month old baby brought a smile to the father's lips.

It took him another moment, but he managed to find the balloon man, and surely, here Mary was. She was tossing Dean lightly in the air, making him squeal with joy and delight and laugh that baby laugh that never failed to make everyone around him smile.

"Who's Mommy's genius?" Mary cooed "Who's a brilliant baby boy?" she said in a funny voice, making Dean squeal and clap his hands. "You want this? You want a balloon?" she asked, pointing at the many colorful balloons. Dean looked up in awe at the brightly colored balloons, pointing a chubby finger at a bright red one and bouncing, nearly falling from Mary's hands.

"Bawoo!" he cried in delight and Mary laughed, holding him tightly and spinning in a circle. Dean squealed again, laughing and holding tightly to his mother.

"You are the smartest, cutest, yummiest baby in the world!" Mary exclaimed, nibbling on Dean's hand and making the boy laugh again. She then sniffed and made a face. "And the smelliest. Phew!" she made an exaggerated gesture, making Dean laugh again and clap his hands.

John had a huge smile plastered on his face as he made his way to his wife and child.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dean cried, reaching his hands toward his father excitedly, and then pointed at the red balloon again. "Bawoo!" John took him from Mary.

"That's my big boy!" John said proudly. "And now Mommy's gonna take you to change your diaper." He said, trying to pass Dean on to Mary, but Dean held tightly, shaking his head and shrieking in disagreement.

"Oh, I think he wants his Daddy to change his diaper." Mary said. "Good boy!"

"Daddy diapy." Dean agreed happily, wrapping his hands around John's shoulder. John laughed.

"Don't you want Mommy to do it? She does it better. Puts that nice cream you like…" he tried but Dean just cupped his face in his two little hands.

"Daddy diapy?" he asked, giving a little nod, "Daddy diapy?" John laughed again.

"Okay," he said, "Daddy diapy. Some on Stinky."

* * *

Mary was ready with Dean's dinner by the time John and Dean got back from the men's room. She had spread a quilt on a somewhat quiet patch of grass, and prepared the little jar of apple sauce and the sandwiches. Dean practically leaped out of John's hands and wobbled towards his mother, dropping on all fours after a few wobbly steps and crawling quickly to get to his mother and the coveted apple sauce. 

"Apple!" he said, crawling quickly towards the sauce, but Mary pulled it away.

"Uh uh, sandwich first." She said.

"Apple!" Dean said, reaching for the jar. Mary gave him a long look, but he just pointed at the jar in her hand. "Apple!" he said.

"No, sandwich." Mary insisted, giving him the sandwich she made for him. "Eat the sandwich first, and then you can get the apple sauce." Dean slapped the sandwich away, reaching for the sauce, but Mary handed him the sandwich again.

"Dean, sandwich first. The apple sauce is dessert. No dessert before sandwich." She said firmly. Dean blinked at her, thinking.

"Sawich?" he asked.

"Yes," Mary said patiently as John sat down beside them, "Sandwich first." She said, and then added "Good boy" when he reached for the sandwich.

"Sawich." Dean said, smiling sweetly at his mother, and then promptly turning to his father. "Sawich." He announced, dropping the sandwich unceremoniously in his father's lap. "Now apple!" he said, pleased with himself. Mary and John exchanged a look before they both started laughing and John scooped Dean into his lap, giving him the sandwich again.

* * *

Dean became sleepy after finishing his sandwich and the apple sauce, resting his head in his mother's lap as Mary absent-mindedly caressed his hair and finished her own dinner. She held Dean in her arms as he fell asleep against her chest, while resting her own head against her husband's shoulder. John wrapped his hands lovingly around his wife and sleeping child. 

"This was a good day." He said, sighing contentedly.

"Yes, it was." Mary agreed, kissing him.

"Any chance he gonna let us sleep tonight?" John glimpsed at his sleeping son and Mary elbowed him.

"He's a good baby, John." She said, and it was true. Dean hardly ever cried during the night, unless it was feeding time or he needed his diaper changed. In fact, he cried so little that both John and Mary would sometimes wake up just to make sure Dean was still breathing. John kissed the top of Mary's head.

"I know," he said, "it's just that I was planning on a special dessert…" he said, cocking his brow, a little smirk on his lips. Mary turned her head to look at him.

"You did, didn't you?" she asked, and John wiggled his brows.

"Got the whipped cream and everything." He said, and his smirk grew wider. Mary slapped his hand playfully.

"Why, John Winchester! Not when the baby's here!" she said laughingly.

"What? He could learn some pointers from his old man…" John laughed, and then laughed even harder at Mary's appalled face and held her back as she tried to tickle him. "Careful, the baby." He reminded her. She still punched his arm.

They packed up their things, heading back to their car, when a woman in her late forties, wearing far too much make up and clothes that just screamed 'a blind man made us', stopped them.

"What a nice family," she said, "and look at this cutie-pie." She smiled at Dean, sleeping in his mother's arms.

"Thank you." Mary said with a smile. It wasn't the first time people have stopped her on the street, admiring the baby.

"Would you like Madam Muraan to read your future?" the woman suggested.

"No, thanks, ma'am. I know our future just fine." Mary said, "A bath and then straight to bed, right, honey?" she kissed Dean's cheek, holding him tighter to her as she kept on going.

"You really should let me read your future. It could save you a whole lot of trouble." The woman cried after Mary. "How 'bout you, handsome? Care to know your future?" she suggested.

"Oh, I think I pretty much have a handle on it, thanks." John said, nodding at the woman.

"And your son? Don't you want to know his future?" the woman cried after him. "He adores you," she went on as John went past her, "He will do anything for you." she said, "He will die for you!" John kept on walking, following his wife and sleeping son back to their car.

"Your son will never live to grow up, he will die for you. You should listen to me." The woman persisted. John froze for a minute, turning to look at her.

"What did you just say?"

"Your child," the woman motioned towards Mary, "He will die for you. Much sooner than you think. Much, much sooner."

"John? The keys?" Mary cried out to him. John stared at the woman for a moment longer, before tearing his eyes away from her and looking at his wife. He turned back to the woman, eyes cold and guarded.

"You stay the hell away from my family." He said, and walked away.

TBC

(Eventually...)

Reviews are always appreciated and treated with care and cookies ;)


End file.
